


Payback

by Incandescentflower



Series: Finding Their Way [3]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Post Episode 9, Teasing, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: Adachi decides to try to take his own embarrassing photo of Kurosawa. It does not go as planned.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Finding Their Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030785
Comments: 18
Kudos: 342





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this was just supposed to be a cute fic about Adachi trying to take photos of Kurosawa and then landed straight in my id. I fault the show for that one bed scene fantasy. I AM ONLY HUMAN.

Adachi felt a bit of a shock every time he awoke with Kurosawa next to him. He had lived alone for years and never shared a bed with anyone before, especially a very tiny bed like his. He would almost forget that Kurosawa had stayed over, that he was next to Adachi sleeping, wrapped around him like thread around a spool. 

Adachi didn’t mind. Being held by Kurosawa was one of the best feelings imaginable. Comfortable, secure, like he was finally home.

On the rare occasion Adachi woke up before Kurosawa, he would untangle himself from Kurosawa’s arms and legs and slowly extract himself from the cocoon of bedding they had created. 

But this time Adachi didn’t. Instead he stayed there, studying Kurosawa’s face up close. It was a rare opportunity. Kurosawa's skin was so smooth, his eye lines disappearing when relaxed. Adachi lightly traced where the lines usually appeared on Kurosawa’s beautiful face, his heartbeat quickening, his breath catching.

Adachi would sometimes try to coax out Kurosawa's smile lines, making a game of it. He would put on a silly expression or touch Kurosawa’s hand or send him an emoji text, anything to see what brought them out. In actuality, it was almost anything Adachi did. He was still in awe that he was able to do that for anyone, but especially Kurosawa. 

He continued his examination. Kurosawa’s eyebrows were a bit furrowed in his sleep, his lips were full and soft, parted as he let out slow, deep breaths. And, there was something shiny on the corner of his mouth. Adachi stifled a laugh. 

Perfect, pristine, put together Kurosawa was drooling in his sleep. 

Adachi was filled with glee, almost shaking with his excitement. He looked around the bed, trying not to move too much so that he wouldn’t wake Kurosawa. Adachi needed his phone. He needed to document this. It was payback. Kurosawa had taken dozens of embarrassing photos of Adachi and now it was his turn. 

Adachi had finally located his phone on the floor beside his bed. He reached down to retrieve it, fumbling for a few minutes to get his camera open. Adachi focused in on Kurosawa's handsome, sleeping face, the morning light making him look as though he was almost glowing. 

The phone made a soft click noise. Kurosawa grumbled a bit and shifted, lying flat on his back.

Adachi opened the photo, a gigantic grin on his face. But instead of finding something embarrassing, he found a photo of a perfect looking Kurosawa. Adachi was certain he had seen the drool, but the photo did not give that away. Instead, it depicted a peaceful, beautiful Kurosawa, snuggled up against his arm, sweetly sleeping. 

The disappointment faded quickly, filled instead with the affection of having captured this moment on his phone to keep. 

“Adachi.” Kurosawa’s sleep filled voice interrupted his gazing. “Did you? Is that?” He stretched for the phone.

“Hey, no,” Adachi said, now sitting up and holding it out of Kurosawa’s reach. “Fair is fair.”

Kurosawa did not seem to agree. He grabbed at Adachi’s wrists and they struggled. Kurosawa wrestled with Adachi trying to catch his phone, Adachi slipping through his fingers, both of them laughing.

But Kurosawa was fast and had longer limbs. Before Adachi knew it, his arms were pinned to the bed above his head, his phone still in hand. 

“Kurosawa!” Adachi pouted. “You have so many of me!”

Kurosawa's hair was messy from the scuffle. Adachi wanted to keep that image too.

He stopped inches above Adachi, giving him that familiar look. He always appeared to be considering, calmly waiting, wanting something. His control made Adachi crazy.

“Fine,” Kurosawa said, but he grabbed Adachi’s phone, touched the screen and held it above them. Kurosawa pressed his face up against Adachi’s neck. The phone made another soft click. “There.”

Kurosawa handed him the phone back and laid down, resting his head in Adachi’s lap. Adachi looked at the photo of them together and swallowed hard. Kurosawa’s lips were pressed softly to Adachi’s skin, a slight curl to his mouth, his eyes closed. It was so intimate it made Adachi ache. 

The photo emphasized what Adachi already knew, that Kurosawa wanted him in all ways a person could be wanted. 

Adachi felt outmatched. Kurosawa was always direct. He said what he wanted. He showed Adachi how he felt and then he waited. 

Adachi knew Kurosawa had fantasies about him, certain images he had thought about before they were together. Adachi decided to give Kurosawa another scene to occupy his thoughts. 

Adachi shifted Kurosawa’s head off his leg and scooted down the bed to lie next to him again. Kurosawa lifted his head to watch Adachi settle next to him.

Kurosawa was watching him again, waiting as he always did, a look of curiosity on his face. Adachi lifted his hand and traced the tip of his finger down Kurosawa’s face as he had done while Kurosawa was sleeping. It felt brave, touching Kurosawa so directly, doing all he wanted with Kurosawa watching him, the light of day exposing them.

He took his thumb and ran it across Kurosawa’s lips, tracing both the top and then the bottom. Kurosawa closed his eyes and sighed. He then took Adachi’s thumb into his mouth. Adachi let out an embarrassing sound. He watched Kurosawa suck his thumb, his lips moving gently, his teeth finally tensing on it, a gentle bite. A tease. A challenge.

Adachi was up for it. He extracted his thumb from Kurosawa’s mouth. He pulled Kurosawa close, brushing his hands down his back. Kurosawa was still watching him, a slight crook of a smile on his face. Adachi wanted to show Kurosawa what he wanted. He pressed his lips against Kurosawa’s full and expectant. No more hesitating. Only taking. 

He explored Kurosawa’s mouth with his tongue, excitement sparking throughout his entire body. He could do this for hours. He could do this forever. All he wanted was to feel Kurosawa, but he was not ready to stop. He wanted more. 

Adachi entangled his fingers in Kurosawa’s hair and tilted his head back, exposing his neck. Kurosawa gasped. It was a noise of surprise Adachi had never heard before. He loved it. Adachi began kissing Kurosawa’s neck, sucking, licking. Kurosawa made low groaning noises every time Adachi moved his mouth.

Adachi shifted over to Kurosawa’s earlobe and started to tongue it. Kurosawa let out a deep moan. This was apparently what he really liked. 

“Adachi,” Kurosawa whispered, meeting Adachi again in a long, passionate kiss. Adachi moved his hand to start to rub Kurosawa over his pants. Kurosawa moaned again, this time his eyes fluttering at Adachi’s touch. He pulled Adachi’s body closer, the two of them rubbing against one another, touching, feeling, until neither of them could stand it any longer. They panted in one another's mouths and trembled in one another’s arms until they were both blissed out and exhausted.

Adachi leaned his head against Kurosawa's chest, pulling his arms around Adachi's waist, not ready to let go. 

Adachi still wasn’t always sure of himself, but he was learning. He was figuring things out. But there was one thing Adachi knew for certain: the next time he wouldn't shy away from Kurosawa’s challenges. He would get some payback.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes).


End file.
